What if Collin the Speedy Boy was part of the Looney Tunes characters/universe/List of characters
This is the total list of the Looney Tunes characters. Note: this list doesn't include the Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs characters. Characters A *'Anna Russell:' B *'Barnyard Dawg:' *'Baylee Mardis:' *'Beaky Buzzard:' *'Bryte:' *'Bugs Bunny:' a gray rabbit/hare who is famous for his flippant, insouciant personality, a Brooklyn accent, his portrayal as a trickster and his catchphrase "Ehh... what's up, doc?", usually spoken while chewing a carrot. He is voiced by Mel Blanc since his debut until his death in 1989, Jeff Bergman from 1990 until 1992 and again since 2011, from 1991 until 1997, Billy West from 1996 until 2006 and Joe Alaskey from 2000 until 2011. C *'Cecil Turtle:' *'Claude Cat:' *'Collin the Speedy Boy:' a teenage 16-year-old boy with the power of being speedy. He has what it takes to defeat Bryte and her gang to save FingerTown. He is voiced by Mel Blanc from his debut until his death in 1989, Joe Alaskey from 1990 until 1995, David Kaufman from 1995 until 2009 and Jason Griffith since 2009. *'Cooper Elledge:' *'The Crusher:' D *'Daffy Duck:' a black duck whose personality may vary from an insane screwball duck to a greedy, sympathetic and egocentic character, despite occasionally having a mix of both personalities. He is voiced by Mel Blanc from his debut until his death in 1989, Jeff Bergman from 1990 until 1993 and again since 2011, Joe Alaskey from 1990 until 2014, Maurice LaMarche in 1991, from 1992 until 1997, Dee Bradley Baker in 1996 and again since 2015 and Jeff Bennett in 2004. E *'The Elefish King:' *'Eli:' *'Elmer Fudd:' F *'Fang Suckle:' *'Flappy McFinger:' *'Foghorn Leghorn:' G *'Giovanni Jones:' *'GoofFinger:' *'Gossamer:' *'Granny:' *'Gurkha:' H *'Handy:' *'Heather Lansdell:' *'Heather Adams:' *'Hector the Bulldog:' *'Henery Hawk:' *'Hippety Hopper:' *'Hubie and Bertie:' *'Hugo the Abominable Snowman:' I *'IceFinger:' J *'Jasmine Todd:' K *'K-9:' *'Kerigan Mardis: ' L *'Lagan Fuller:' *'Lola Bunny:' M *'Mac and Tosh Gopher:' *'Mattie Gargis:' *'Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot:' *'Marvin the Martian:' *'Michigan J. Frog:' N *'Nancy Samano:' *'Nasty Canasta:' O P *'Penelope Pussycat:' *'Pepé Le Pew:' *'Pete Puma:' *'Petunia Pig:' *'Porky Pig:' a pink domestic pig whose most distinctive trait is a severe stutter, for which he sometimes compensates by replacing his words, most notable on his catchphrase "Th-th-th-that's all, folks!". He's normally seen as the straight man for Daffy's antics and schemes. He is voiced by from his debut until 1937, Mel Blanc from 1937 until his death in 1989, Jeff Bergman fom 1990 until 1991, in 1990, Bob Bergen since 1990, Rob Paulsen from 1990 until 1993, Joe Alaskey in 1992, from 1992 until 1994 and Billy West from 2003 until 2004. Q R *'Ralph Wolf:' *'The Road Runner:' *'Rocky and Mugsy:' S *'Sam Sheepdog:' *'Sharp:' *'Sniffles:' *'Speedy Gonzales:' *'Spike and Chester:' *'Stacie the Speedy Girl:' *'Sylvester Junior:' *'Sylvester Pussycat:' a tuxedo cat who normally antagonizes Tweety, Speedy, Flappy and Hippety Hopper, commonly failing to eat them due to his incompetence or being catched by Granny or Hector. However, when he antagonizes Bryte, he always succeeds at outsmarting her. He is voiced by Mel Blanc since his debut until his death in 1989, Joe Alaskey from 1990 until 2011, Jeff Bergman from 1990 until 1993 and again since 2011, Bill Farmer in 1996 and Jeff Bennett in 2003. T *'The Tasmanian Devil:' *'Tina Russo Duck:' *'The Three Bears:' *'Tommy the Opossum:' *'Tweety Bird:' a cute little canary with a speech impediment originally portrayed as a very aggressive character who tries anything to foil his foe, even kicking his enemy when he is down, but later toned down, only attacking when teased (usually by Sylvester). He is voiced by Mel Blanc from his debut until his death in 1989, Jeff Bergman from 1990 until 1993 and again since 2011, Bob Bergen since 1990, in 1994, Joe Alaskey from 1995 until 2011, in 2003 and Billy West in 2003. U V *'VoodooFinger:' W *'WesDragon:' *'Wile E. Coyote:' *'Witch Hazel:' X Y *'Yosemite Sam:' Z Category:List of characters